Normal
by Setkia
Summary: "Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"
1. Normal

_**Author's Note** : First ever **Soul Eater** story, but I really do like the series! I finished the anime, but I never finished the manga ... My friend showed me a "break-up" scene though. Anyway, I know what happens and I wanted to write this. It's also my first drabble (not even sure if I spelt that right). It's also been a while since I wrote hetero stuff ... Moving on, this is might be AU, I don't know, but I have a theory. I tend to have so many anime theories. My **Soul Eater** theory (slightly proven by the wikipedia) is that Soul is actually an insecure person who feels self-conscious about his appearance because even if Black*Star has blue hair and Death the Kid is asymmetrical, Soul has fangs, white hair, red eyes and really weird pigmented skin. This is under the idea that he decided to become a weapon to escape being compared to Wes, to being called abnormal, and he picks Maka because she sees him as "normal", or rather, finds him weird for all the "wrong" reasons. I don't own **Soul Eater.**_

* * *

 ** _Normal_**  
 _by: Setkia_

* * *

 **"Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"**

* * *

There are tons of people here. He doesn't know why he let himself be dragged out of the mansion to be at this convention. So what if he's a scythe? He's fine just playing his music, even if others say it sounds creepy.

The girl, the one with the pig-tails comes over to him.

"Hey Soul, right?"

"Maka, right?" he responds.

He doesn't like being in public. Being in public means others will criticize him, make comments about his eyes, his hair, his skin, his appearance. Even in a room filled with weapons he still feels strange and weird.

"You're not going to talk to anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"To get a Meister," she says, as though it's obvious.

 _Yes, because I want someone who's going to judge me for my appearance._

"Don't need one."

"You're a weapon, every weapon needs a Meister."

Soul snorts. "You're saying I'm incapable of handling myself on my own?"

"No," Maka says, "just … Weapons need Meisters, same way Meisters need weapons."

Soul rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No, I need one. I'm not like the others, I can't fight hand to hand, I need a weapon or else I'm defenceless."

"So why are you talking to me?" He wonders why she approached him in the first place; after all _he's_ the weirdo. Eyes like crimson, hair the colour of meth, skin the colour of paper. No one ever approaches him first.

"You're weird," she declares.

 _I already knew that, Captain Obvious._

"So why are you spending your time with a weirdo?"

Maka is silent for a moment. "I can feel your soul."

"What?" _Is she crazy?_

"I think our souls are compatible for Soul Resonance."

"What the hell is that?" _Is this some kind of possession thing no one told me about? "_ And if I'm so weird, why are you talking to me?" he grumbles.

"Cause I think I can straighten you out," says the innocent girl.

 _You can change my hair and eyes? Yeah, right._

There's silence for a moment and she shuts her book slowly. "Maka …" her voice is quiet, low, almost impossible to hear. "CHOP!"

His head has never hurt more.

"Your posture is horrible," she says. "You slouch too much."

"Is that it?" he asks.

"What do you mean? Your manners are horrible too, even if you came from a high-class family."

"That all?"

She rolls her eyes. "Isn't that enough?"

He grins at her.

She doesn't know why he's grinning, but he does.

There's not a single comment on his eyes, nor his skin, not his shark-grin, or his hair.

He feels … normal.

"Hey Maka, about that weapon thing ..."

* * *

 **Edited: 10/11/17**


	2. Abnormal

_**Author's Note:** Hi ... don't kill me. I know I haven't been really active at all in like the past 2 years, but I've been busy with other stories on other accounts, but I went through rereading some SoMa stories and just .. I literally love this ship so much. So I'm going to try and actually commit myself back into my writing properly for this fandom, at least finish that story I owe you guys. For _ now _though, you get this, Maka's POV of the first chapter. I don't own **Soul Eater.**_

* * *

 ** _Normal_**  
 _by: Setkia_

* * *

 **"Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"**

* * *

Maka sees him from the corner of her eye, his hands in his pockets. He's not saying a word, he's quiet, with his head down, like he wants to blend into the background.

He's weird. He doesn't make sense.

Most men she knows would be showing off, like Black*Star, they'd be loud and rambunctious, trying to get attention. Not him. He's quiet. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere but where he is.

Before Maka knows what's happening, she's standing in front of him.

"Hey, Soul, right?" she says and she wonders if he can tell that she's nervous.

"Maka, right?" he drawls.

There's a beat of silence.

"You're not going to talk to anyone?"

"Why would I?"

"To get a Meister," Maka says, confused. Doesn't he understand that being a weapon is a gift?

"Don't need one."

He's one of those.

"You're a weapon, every weapon needs a Meister."

"You're saying I'm incapable of handling myself on my own?"

"No," Maka says slowly, "just … Weapons need Meisters, same ways Meisters need weapons."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right."

"No, I need one," she says and she wonders why she's suddenly telling him more than she planned. "I'm not like the others. I can't fight hand to hand, I need a weapon or else I'm defenceless."

"So why are you talking to me?"

"You're weird."

"So why are you spending your time with a weirdo?"

Maka pauses. It's strange. His soul … it's different. "I can feel your soul."

"What?"

"I think our souls are compatible for Soul Resonance." She realizes in that instant that the idea of getting close this weird boy doesn't sound as horrible as she previously thought.

"What the hell is that? And if I'm so weird, why are you talking to me?"

"Cause I think I can straighten you out," Maka says simply. "Maka …" The ash blonde closes her book slowly and then- "CHOP!"

His knees almost cave in from the force.

"Your posture is horrible. You slouch too much."

"Is that it?" he asks.

"What do you mean? Your manners are horrible too, even if you came from a high-class family."

"That's all?" He looks expectant like there's something more she's missing.

"Isn't that enough?"

As a general rule, Maka does not trust men. Because men are scum, they think you don't notice their lies and deceit, but Maka can see through it all. But this boy … he's different, she can tell.

He's … weird.

Maybe he's worth a shot.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:** So the thank yous!_

 _Guest : Heh ..._ yeah i _t's been a while._

 _TheCrimsonOtaku : So I did this. I don't know, I don't think it should be anything more than maybe a collection of one-shots of like, important moments in their partnership? Like how All in the Grip focused on stuff like that._

 _Kamui Senketsu: Uh ... hope your teeth have grown back?_

 _I do have files for a story for Kidd and Liz, and stuff, so like ... yeah, I'm not done with the **Soul Eater** fandom just yet._


	3. Distrust

_**Author's Note #1** : So I don't own **Soul Eater**. I don't have the slightest idea how long this story will be, or where it's going, but it seems it'll be the early days of their partnership. My past stories also pursue this idea that's proposed here, that Maka and Soul did not just magically click together, so they have to work on it. Though they use "hateful" words, they are just playful near the end. I hope you guys like it. I also wanted to balance them out more, because while I do think they have a pretty equal partnership, I've seen so many fics that make Soul kinda like ... her slave? I don't know how to describe it, I don't get a really big "lay down for her" vibe from Soul, more like, "I care for her a lot and will do anything" but not like, "I'll let her walk all over me". So yeah ... I hope you guys like it._

* * *

 ** _Normal_**  
 _by: Setkia_

* * *

 **"Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"**

* * *

The problem Soul has isn't that he doesn't trust her. It's just that he doesn't trust her.

To be fair, Maka doesn't trust him either. She hasn't said she doesn't trust him, but he knows she doesn't. And he's okay with that, it makes him feel better about not trusting her.

He's used to politicians who lie through their teeth for deals, used to people with pursed lips false-praising him for his "skills" with the ivory keys. He's used to fake people. He's used to distrusting people. And he can tell from the way she always glares at him that she's used to being suspicious of people.

He just thinks it isn't fair that she can yell at him for not trusting her when she doesn't even trust him.

It's a two-way street of distrust.

Soul thinks that if Maka could open up slightly to him, he'd be okay with trusting her. Just a sign that she's not like those snobbish people who think they know everything about wine, and he'll see all the reasons he decided to become her partner, but until then, he's not sure how it's going to work.

She hasn't even seen his weapon form and it's been a month.

He's pretty sure that's problematic.

He knows she has friends, despite how he had thought she was introverted like him, but her friends are all female. And he doesn't have a problem with that, he really doesn't, he doesn't care if her best friends are all gorgeous girls with long hair and impressive racks, but it's annoying, to watch her converse with them so freely while he stands in the corner, rejected again, becoming one with the shadows.

She has a problem with him.

Okay. He can deal with that.

But she's not even making an effort to get to know him or let him know her. Everything he's learned about her has come from watching her interactions with the girl with the long dark hair, and that annoys him because it's starting to make him feel like a stalker and he doubts that helps her opinion of him.

"Listen," says Soul, "if you think you jumped into this, or whatever, that's all cool. Just tell me so I can tell Lord Death to give me a new partner, alright?"

Maka is silent.

Soul puts his hands in his pockets and waits a few seconds. She probably won't say anything to him, she hasn't spoken to him much since they agreed to be partners (to be fair, this is the most he's said to her since then too).

He's about to leave when he feels her hand on the bottom of his shirt.

"Huh?"

"You're a boy."

She says it so quietly, Soul almost doesn't hear it.

He stays quiet because he's sure she's trying to get something off her chest, and he doesn't want to interrupt her. (It's more so that he doesn't even know what he would say, even if the atmosphere between them wasn't tense.)

"I don't … I don't like boys."

"So you're a lesbian?"

Soul is pretty sure his skull has a book-shaped dent in it now. She's hit him at least five more times since the first time, and he doesn't see many others going through this type of abuse. He doubts other Meisters treat their weapons like this.

"Hey, I don't have a problem with it," Soul says, rubbing his head. "Just because I'm from some traditional family doesn't mean I've got a problem with if you like chicks." He groans. He's going to have brain damage thanks to her. "'Sides, it's hot- WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME?!"

"You're just proving my point," Maka says.

"What point?"

"Boys only care about sex."

"Hey, I do not!" Soul snaps. "You don't have any right to judge me, you don't even know me-"

"I know my Papa-"

"Do I look like your Papa?" Soul growls.

"All boys are the same!"

"Maybe I'm not!"

"You probably are!"

"How would you know?"

"Because-"

"Because nothing," Soul cuts her off because he's tired of her controlling the entire conversation and because they won't make any progress if they don't get on the same page soon. "You can't tell me I'm like your dad, or that I'm not like your dad because you don't know me, and you haven't even _tried_ to know me. I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, that maybe you just didn't like me, but if you've already decided you hate me because of some kind of prejudice your father has instilled in you, then fuck you! At least have the decency to hate me for who I am, instead of who you think I am!"

"I … I don't hate you."

"Yet."

Maka tilts her head and a small smile surfaces on her lips. "Yet."

"So are you gonna give me a chance to make you hate me?"

Maka laughs and it's a strange sound Soul has only ever heard from afar, when she laughs at something the girl with the long dark hair says something. It's nice up close. "Yes."

Soul grins, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. She doesn't even flinch and Soul knows he chose the right one to be his Meister.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:** The thank-yous!_

 _Wicerene : I hope I keep them in character_ _and thank you!_

 _Crescent Reaper: Good to be back._

 _So do you guys want this scene by Maka's POV? I'm thinking this'll be a story about the beginning of Maka and Soul's partnership, all their important firsts and stuff. Review with recommendations of scenes you want._


	4. Pads

_**Author's Note #1:** So I don't own **Soul Eater,** surprise! This story could almost be seen more as a collection of short one-shots, but I think there's going to be an overarching plot, I just don't know what it's going to be yet. So I know Maka and Soul become partners when they're like, 11 or so, but I wanted to make them like 14, so that when I do the romance, the actual romance bit, I don't feel weird and stuff, and don't have to do really big time jumps and stuff. Also, I read somewhere a story about a girl getting her period at a late age, so that's what I've decided here, plus a certain part of me says that Maka really didn't get her period until later on in life._

* * *

 ** _Normal  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

 **"Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"**

* * *

Blood. There's so much blood …

Why?

"OI, MAKA YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER, WE'VE GOT CLASS!"

She isn't panicking. Really, she's not. She just wasn't expecting this, she isn't as prepared as she thought she'd be when this happened, it's not her fault, not really, because the world works in weird ways and the universe decided that the day she got her first period would be a day she was unprepared and her very male partner was trying to hurry her up to get to a class he'd probably sleep through anyway.

Okay fine. She's panicking. Just a little bit.

Maka's fingers have blood on them from making sure she hadn't accidentally wet herself in her pink underwear that she's sure Soul would make fun of her for, if he ever saw them. She takes some toilet paper to wipe off her hands-

"CAN YOU HEAR ME THROUGH THAT THICK DOOR?" Soul demands.

In her surprise, Maka drops the toilet paper into the toilet. And that was the last of the roll.

She clenches her fist, and frowns. Blood doesn't disturb her, it's just that it's her blood, and not from a wound or anything.

"CAN YOU GET THE NURSE?"

"THE NURSE?" repeats Soul and Maka wants to hit him with her book, but that would mean touching her book with her dirty, bloody hands because goddammit, no one keeps an extra roll of toilet paper in the bathroom? "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, WE'RE LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS-"

"GET THE FUCKING NURSE, SOUL!"

He's really testing her patience. She doesn't want to make a big deal out of it or anything, because this is normal. She's a bit of a late bloomer, which is how she went so long without a period, but this just says she's healthy, and she'd really appreciate if her stupid weapon would just get the nurse like she asked. She knows she should've gotten a female partner. She wipes her bloody fingers on her leg, wondering if it's too late to ask Lord Death for a new partner.

There's silence and Maka thinks Soul has done as she's told him (finally) when-

 _BAM!_

The door to the girl's bathroom is forcefully kicked open and she can recognize Soul's shoes anywhere.

"MAKA? ARE YOU OKAY?"

His words echo around the bathroom and she flinches. He's too loud sometimes.

"I'm fine," Maka grumbles. "I told you to get the nurse, not kick down the door, are you ever going to do what I ask you to?" It's nearly been two month since their partnership and yet Soul has never shown her his weapon form. That might just be because he doesn't know how to control it, or maybe he doesn't feel comfortable with it, but if they're going to make any progress, he has to do it eventually and a part of her kind of wishes he used his weapon to open the door.

"You swore, you're totally not fine."

"I think I know when I'm _not dying_ , Soul-"

"Shit, is that _blood_?"

"I'm just bleeding," Maka says when the door to her stall falls to the ground and she sees it.

Soul's weapon form.

Well, his arm has become a weapon. It's a beautiful red and black scythe, and it's really amazing, so amazing she almost doesn't yell at him for destroying her one barrier of privacy, and reminding him that he, as a male, should not even be in the girls' bathroom in the first place.

"TURN THE FUCK AROUND!"

Soul does as told immediately and growls. Maka is pretty sure if she could see Soul's face, he'd look very much like a dog with his teeth and the sound coming from his mouth.

"Don't peek-"

"Like I'd want to peek, you've got such tiny tits, I'm surprised you've even gone far enough in puberty to get a period," Soul snaps. His arms are crossed and he's tapping his foot, waiting.

Maka has to think fast.

Maybe if she puts her sweater around her waist, it'll hide her until she's able to get what she needs?

"Oi, how long does it take to put on a pad?"

"Well I wasn't really expecting it-"

"You're telling me you don't even have a pad?"

"It's not that easy, you idiot! You have it easy, I doubt you've ever bled out of your uterus," Maka snaps. She's really glad no one else is in the bathroom, they're breaking so many rules right now.

Soul holds up his arm and Maka thinks he's signalling his decision to leave, when she realizes he's holding up something.

"What is that?"

"What does it look like?"

Maka blinks. It still looks the same.

"It's a pad."

"Bingo."

"Soul, do you just walk around carrying pads?"

"Are you stupid? Of course I don't! I just thought you, being the type of person to forget to sleep might forget to carry around a pad, and it seems like I was right." Soul thrusts it at her. "Don't get all excited, it's the cheapest one, and I can never go to that convenience store ever again. It'll cover you until then. You can't go to that convenience store either, cause if that woman ever finds out that you know me, she's probably going to tell her coworkers about the flat-chested girl and her cool boyfriend, which is totally not what this is, and I can't have that ruining my reputation."

Maka gapes.

"Fucking take it, or are you deaf?" Soul demands. "Do you _like_ bleeding everywhere?!"

Maka grabs it from him and hurriedly puts it on. Her underwear feels a bit uncomfortable, the pad slides around and plus, they're wet from the initial blood. She squirms and washes her hands at the sink, lifting her leg up to wash the blood off her leg.

"Don't freak me out like that, it's not cool to panic over period blood," Soul says, his arms crossed. "Now let's get going to class, we've already ruined your perfect attendance, let's not screw it up more."

Maka is quiet. She doesn't move, can't find it in her to move.

Soul grins. "Oh, you gonna skip? I'm all for it, I know this place we could get a burger-"

"I'm not skipping you idiot," Maka snaps. Soul's grin slips off his face. He leans against the bathroom wall and crosses a leg over the other. He's clearly waiting for her to pick up the pace if she doesn't plan on skipping. "I just … thank you."

Soul scratches his neck, a blush taking over his face that's impossible to hide given his pale skin. "Don't mention it. Ever."

"You're not going to tease me about this, are you?" Maka asks quietly.

Soul's nose crinkles. "Why would I tease you about it?"

Maka shrugs.

"Cool guys don't tease girls just because Mother Nature decided to fuck them over, idiot," Soul says, ruffling her hair. "Now let's get going."

"But what about the stall door?"

Soul glances back at the stall door that's had his hinges cut, his eyebrow raising, his mouth opening in surprise, as though he's forgotten the damage he caused. After a moment, he shrugs. "Someone'll fix it, eventually."

As Maka walks to class, Soul at her side, she looks over at the slouching, white haired boy with the bored red eyes and smiles.

She knows now she made the right choice.

Soul gives her a sideways glance.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy."

As Maka dusts off her book and Soul winces, complaining about partner-abuse, she knows there are some kinks they have to work out in this partnership, but taking a chance on Soul is a decision she can't bring herself to regret.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note #2:** The thank-you!_

 _Crescent Reaper : I don't know how long these things are gonna be, cause I don't want them to drag on and stuff, they really are more or less all scenes that happen in the same instance, without much change of where things are happening, or time changes, they're like little moments, so I don't know. But I do agree, they are much shorter than what I usually right and that does annoy me slightly._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter, I really liked writing it. Please review, if you feel like it._


End file.
